


I Hate What You've Done (But I Still Love You)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [29]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Hope for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flashfic!Sequel to you deserve worst. There will be more to come also.5 years have passed and Tissaia comes to Yennefer in Azkaban and offers her a way out. Offers her chance to reform.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	I Hate What You've Done (But I Still Love You)

Yennefer looks up at me from the floor in her dreary cell and I can the surprise on her face. She moves to stand upwards and the chains around her wrists clink against the stone wall. The striped jumpsuit somehow suits her and I can see the tattoo of her number on her neck.

“I didn’t expect you to come to visit.” The snark in her voice is still evident. I suppose she’s probably still sore that I didn’t kill her like she wanted me to. She didn’t deserve an easy death and I certainly won’t give her one. “Or maybe you’ve come to finish the job, you look very fancy in those robes, a teacher at Hogwarts now as we?”

“Yes,” I say, as I watch her move around the room, pretending she’s fine pretending she could ever call this place home. “Its been five years Yennefer, I’ve had to do something to pass the time, I’m teaching Transfiguration, I took over from McGonagall now she’s Headmistress.”

“You head of Ravenclaw house then?” She asks as she stands in front of me, not quite still, she hops from foot to foot. Impatient as always. She wants to ask me why I’m here but she won’t. She’ll wait for me to tell her. “Yes, Flitwick retired after the war and I settled into the position.”

“You’ll be taking over from McGonagall eventually.” She smiles slightly and my heartaches. Even though five years have passed, I still miss her greatly. I still love her.

I hate myself for it.

“That’s the plan, Yennefer.” I sigh as I wave my hand and her chains disappear. Wandless magic. Something we both bonded over. Something we both mastered. I remember her younger. Full of life. Full of happiness. I see the dark green jumper; the tie and I push those memories away.

Too much has happened.

“What are you doing?” She asks. She looks afraid and the malevolent smirk on my face, can’t be helped. I may love her but part of me hates her too. Part of me will never forgive her for the lives she had taken and the people we lost for her cause.

“You’re coming with me, you’ve been released into my custody for reform, I manage to convince them that you were worth saving, that you were just a weak little girl who bent to the wills of her abusive parents.” The sneer on my face isn’t called for and I know I’m stronger than this, I know I can control my emotions. I just can’t bring myself to.

“You hate me.” She states and I roll my eyes. “You don’t get to roll your eyes, you don’t have to come in here like my savior and bring me out of this place if you’re just going to treat me like I’m less than like I’m just shit on the bottom of your shoe.”

“Fuck you, Yennefer.” I fume. “I’m here because I believe you deserve another chance, I’m here because I can’t bare to leave you to rot in this place because I love you even though every time I see your face I remember the blood-curdling screams of the people you murdered in front of me on that battlefield.”

“I’m not worth saving, you know that Triss knows that, Sabrina knows that.” She pauses. “I got a letter off Triss telling me that I would only get one letter from her, she told me she would always love me, but she hoped I would rot in here, Sabrina writes, she writes all the time, filling me in on her life.” She shakes her head. “Jaskier didn’t bother, neither did my beloved fiancé Geralt.”

“You don’t know?” I whisper and my blood runs cold. I would have thought that Sabrina would have told her. I would have thought that someone would have told her. “They’re both dead, Yennefer.”

“I…what?” Grief. I can see it in her face now. I can see the air ripped out of her lungs when she thinks about her best friend and the man she would marry. They were friends, no matter if she didn’t love him. “How?”

“Geralt killed Jaskier.” I close my eyes and I still hear his screams; he was next to me. I had fired Crucio at Yennefer. Geralt had seen his fiancée drop and of course had tried to attack the people who had hurt her.

It was a three-way duel, to begin with. Unforgivables being cast on both sides. Jaskier’s defense was nowhere near as good as mine. He was hit by a disarming spell at first, then Sectumsempra. Geralt cut his neck open. I can still see the blood pouring out of his neck. Can still smell the iron in the ear. Can still hear the death rattle.

It still surprises me how easily I uttered Avada Kedavra.

“Then I killed Geralt.” I stare at her and watch her eyes go wide as it hit her. Her fiancé murdered her best friend, I then murdered her fiancé. “They’re both dead, that’s why they haven’t written to you, both names on a long list of people that died on that battle field, we also lost Coral, we also lost…”

“Stop.” She swallows and I can see the tears falling from her eyes and I want to wipe them away, I want to care, but I just can’t. I just can’t bring myself to when I can still hear Jaskier’s screams and I can still smell his blood.

“Does it hurt you Yennefer, to hear about the deaths of your friends, our friends, knowing that maybe if you’d have been on the right side, maybe if you’d have been braver, stronger, they’d be alive?” I ask and I watch her lunge towards me. She slams me into the cold wall and I make sure to look as passive as possible. Her eyes are full of rage, full of grief, full of sorrow.

“Of course, it does, of course, I’m sorry, of course, I regret it all.” Yennefer breaks down into me and leans forward, her face buried in my neck and I can feel her tears and the smell the sweat dripping from her body. “I would do anything to take this back.”

“Then I’ve made the right choice, there is still a part of you that is worth saving.” I pushed her away and offer her my hand. “Come with me.”

She reaches out for my hand and I can feel how dry they are, they feel different than they did before. Before they were used to kill innocents.

I hear Jaskier’s screams in the back of my mind.

I can only hope that I’m right, I can only hope that I’m not blind with love.

I can only hope that she is worth saving.


End file.
